Manor of Ravens
In the foothills near Greyhaven there sits a forgotten manor, the haunted residence of the late high mage Ithyndrus. Antique trinkets and artifacts lie within its ever-changing walls, but the ravens that watch the manor are insufficient to discourage treasure hunters and bandits. A new guardian has awoken, and dark forces gather to his aid. Left unchecked, the power and size of this creature will never stop expanding. Its potential is limitless, and it must be stopped. A raven winged silently over the two figures approaching the tumbledown mansion. Both moved cautiously, with the economy of motion shown by seasoned adventurers. At the moldering wooden doors of the mansion, the woman swung her warhammer against the doors, and they crumbled to dust at her armored feet. The secrets of the ancient manor lay before them… Within the abandoned manor house, everything was quiet. Furniture lay strewn across the floors, wrecked by bandits and looters. High in the rafters, a raven preened, watching the hall with strangely intelligent eyes. Below, a small creature entered the room and peered about warily. It seemed to be made from pieces of the manor – ruined table legs and bits of statues, with kitchen utensils for fingers. The creature was larger than yesterday. Tomorrow it would be larger still. No one knew it existed. No one was afraid of it yet. But nothing hides forever, and Skarn only needed to grow. Manor of Ravens is the fifth expansion for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition). It was first announced on 21. March 2014https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2014/3/21/manor-of-ravens, and released on 14. August 2014https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2014/8/14/venture-into-the-manor. Content *Rulebook/Quest Guide *2 Hero Figures, consisting of: :*Alys Raine - Warrior :*Thaiden Mistpeak - Scout *8 Monster Figures, consisting of: :*5 Bandits; 4 tan and 1 red :*3 Wraiths; 2 tan and 1 red *2 Hero Sheets *2 Overlord Classes **Enchanter - Gives bonus to monsters, which could be cancelled by the heroes. **Unkindness - Controls a Raven Flock servant *2 Hero Classes **Marshal - Warrior **Bounty Hunter - Scout *New status condition - Doomed **4 Condition cards **Condition tokens *9 Shop item cards *2 New types of relics **Universal relics - Provide overall effect **Monster relics - assigned to a monster group *Skarn Lieutenant **Token and card *16 double-sided map tiles *Raven Flock servant token *Rumor Cards *Additional Objective token Items Act I Item - Blessed Shield.png Act I Item - Shadow Bracers.png Act I Item - Staff of Greyhaven.png Act I Item - Undying Skull.png Act I Item - White Wolf Cloak.png * Act I Items ** Blessed Shield ** Shadow Bracers ** Staff of Greyhaven ** Undying Skull ** White Wolf Cloak Act II Item - Hammer of Doom.png Act II Item - Heart Seeker.png Act II Item - Rune of Fate.png Act II Item - Winged Blade.png * Act II Items ** Hammer of Doom ** Heart Seeker ** Rune of Fate ** Winged Blade Hero_Relic_-_Book_of_Stars.png Hero_Relic_-_Shards_of_Ithyndrus.png Hero_Relic_-_The_Manor's_Heart.png Hero_Relic_-_Wanderer's_Stone.png Overlord_Relic_-_Tome_of_the_Five_Lies.png Overlord_Relic_-_Shards_of_Ithyndrus.png Overlord_Relic_-_The_Manor's_Heart.png Overlord_Relic_-_Stone_of_Wayward_Means.png *Relics **Book of Stars / Tome of the Five Lies **Shards of Ithyndrus (hero relic) / Shards of Ithyndrus (overlord relic) **The Manor's Heart (hero relic) / The Manor's Heart (overlord relic) **Wanderer's Stone / Stone of Wayward Means Set Icon All the cards and sheets found in this expansion are marked with the Manor of Ravens expansion icon to distinguish these components from those found in the base game. Notes It was first announced at the GAMA tradeshow in Las Vegas on March 18, 2014. External Links Category:Manor of Ravens Category:Expansions Category:Major Expansion